


Freudian Slip

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look Jisoo, or Joshua, or whatever, here’s the deal. I need money and you need no one to see you drunk and stripping in a gay club, so I have a suggestion.” </p><p>When Hong Jisoo finds himself trapped in a fake relationship with the bassist of a rock band, he wonders how long it will last until they get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Room 204

“Look Jisoo, or Joshua, or whatever, here’s the deal. I need money and you need no one to see you drunk and stripping in a gay club, so I have a suggestion.” A mischievous grin grew on Jeonghan’s lips and he waggled the incriminating evidence flashing on his phone screen before the religious boy. The two sat facing one another, opposites in every aspect. Where Jisoo had neatly parted brown hair, Jeonghan’s face was framed by a tangle of blue locks. Instead of a neatly buttoned shirt and crisp clean pants, an old leather jacket and ripped skinny jeans clung to Jeonghan’s slim frame.

Jisoo swallowed hard and nodded for Jeonghan to continue. Relaxing back into his chair the elder fumbled in his pocket before producing a crumpled leaflet, “There’s this study going on at the university, they say they’ll pay couples to take part in these tests and interviews and shit like that. That sounds like easy money to me don’t you think?”

Following the line of Jeonghan’s arm, Jisoo inspected the paper before him.

_Romantic Couples Study_

_You and your partner are eligible to participate if you:_

_\- Are in a committed, monogamous romantic relationship_

_\- Have been dating for at least six months_

_\- Are currently living together_

_\- Are both over the age of 18_

For the first time since the strange boy with black nails had pulled him to the back of the library, Jisoo spoke, “You want me to pretend to be your partner?”

“Very good! So you’re not just all beauty and no brains, this might be easier than I thought.” The combination of Jeonghan’s comment and flirty giggle flustered the gentleman. After taking a moment to compose himself the realisation of what he’d got himself into dawned.

“So you just expect me to drop everything and move in with you so you can get some easy money? I don’t want anyone to see that video, but I’m not that desperate!” Jisoo was almost laughing that the guy in front of him ever thought this would work, “I barely know you and we have nothing in common, we’d have a better chance convincing them a cat and mouse were dating.”

“I’m hurt! How could you say you don’t know me, you were very friendly on Saturday.” The last words were almost a whisper as Jeonghan leant closer to Jisoo, “I don’t expect you to move in with me, I’m a very good liar, you just have to do what I tell you to and everything will be fine. I’ll get some easy money and you get to keep your good boy persona.”

With a heavy sigh Jisoo finally yielded and agreed to follow the ridiculous plan, “So when does this study start? What’s your marvellous plan for all this?”, he’d rather waste hours of his life on the study than lose everything he’d established since arriving in Korea.

“I knew you’d come around! Well the first meeting is on Wednesday coming up, so before then I think we should learn the basics about each other, you know birthdays and boring shit like that.” Jisoo didn’t seem convinced by Jeonghan’s barely structured plan and it showed clearly on his face, “Ah don’t be like that, it’ll be easy peasy. We already know each other’s names so we’re basically half way done!”

Despite Jeonghan’s confidence in his plan he’d underestimated the time it would take the pair to learn the necessary information in order to pass as a convincing couple. By the time their strange study session was over Jisoo was glad to see the back of his new ‘boyfriend’ and return to his dorm room.

*

With the stress of university life and the mountain of work it provided, Wednesday arrive much too soon for Jisoo. He’d spent the day leading up to what he was sure would turn out to be a nightmare, memorising facts about Jeonghan and fretting over what to wear. Hansol, his roommate, was becoming suspicious to what was worrying him.

“Big date or something?” The younger called from bed, his fingers tapping away at his laptop.

“Huh?” Jisoo’s head snapped up at the sound of the others voice, his eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

“You’ve been staring at your phone all day and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so bothered by how your hair looks. You’ve got a date, right?”

Having never considered the thought of having to make excuses to his friends Jisoo simply blinked in response.

“It’s okay dude, I was just wondering because she must be cute to make you that nervous.” Chuckled Hansol, he returned his focus back to the screen of his laptop and continued typing.

Stuttering over the lie that had been handed to him, Jisoo simply agreed, “Oh, erm, yeah.”

*

_Room 204_ was clearly displayed on the door Jisoo was now anxiously waiting beside, his palms were sweaty and the collar of his shirt felt as though it were tightening around his throat. The meeting was set to start at 6.30 but he’d arrived earlier, hoping it’d help him settle his nerves and get a sense of the other couples. A few strangers were scattered around the corridor patiently waiting for their significant others and 6.30 to arrive. A boy with, what could only be described as, ice cream hair was leaning against the window and another boy with, less dramatic, black hair stood grinning at his phone. Jisoo couldn’t help but wonder what their partners were like, wonder if him and Jeonghan would blend in, wonder if the other two could see how nervous he was.

Before his anxieties could convince him to vanish from his spot, leaving nothing but dust in his wake, a bubbly Jeonghan bounced towards him. For a moment Jisoo didn’t recognise the rebel he’d learnt to know as Jeonghan. The elder had pulled his wild hair into a neat ponytail, his ripped jeans and leather jacket replaced by an oversized sweater and a pair of blue denims.

“Jisoo-ah, have you been waiting long?” Jeonghan’s face was illuminated by a sweet smile, in place of the playful smirk that Jisoo was expecting. All eyes in the corridor were now on them, the two boys curious of the new arrival.

Swallowing hard Jisoo shook his head, “No not at all,” was all he managed to muster in return.

“Oh good,” Jeonghan moved to intertwine their fingers, “It shouldn’t be long until it starts.”

Fighting his shock, Jisoo found the energy to turn his head to face his ‘boyfriend’, who was now gazing out the window innocently. Jisoo didn’t know if Jeonghan’s excellent acting would make this mission harder or easier than he thought it would be, but he knew it was going to be interesting.

*

“… So that’s the basic outline of the study! We’d like to remind you all that you have the right to withdraw yourself or the data collected on you at any point, and all information collected will be kept anonymous and is completely confidential. Does anybody have any questions?”

The oddly bright boy with a bird’s nest of blonde hair finished his presentation and stood in silence at the front of the room, awaiting questions from the small crowd of couples. His partner finally stepped forward to break the awkward tension that hung in the air.

“Now you’re probably all curious to who we are exactly. My name is Lee Seokmin and this is my colleague, Kwon Soonyoung. We’re both fourth year psychology students working towards our degrees and this study is worth a large portion of our grade, we are very grateful to each of you for coming today.” He beamed at the crowd, his face an image of pure appreciation, “Now if you have any further questions don’t hesitate to contact us via the number or email address provided and please be sure to check your inboxes regularly for updates on appointments. Thank you all for coming today.” The charismatic pair bowed to the small round of applause they received and slipped off the stage as the room slowly emptied of people.

Once Jisoo and Jeonghan were out of everyone else’s earshot Jeonghan was finally confronted.

“What’s all this?” Questioned Jisoo, he frantically gestured to Jeonghan’s entire appearance, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

“Well I assumed that if I wanted to convince people that I was your boyfriend I better look the part. No one would believe that Jesus boy was dating a smoking hot bassist, so I ‘cute-ed’ it up.”  Jisoo wanted the knock the smug expression of the blue haired boys face, but knew that might ruin the façade. ‘Cute’ Jeonghan was considerably more charming than ‘classic’ Jeonghan and Jisoo found himself silently agreeing with the other. What had he gotten himself into? 


	2. Lies

A week passed before either Jisoo or Jeonghan heard anything from the odd pair running the study. The two hadn’t spoken much beyond short texts checking for updates and Jisoo was concerned that at any moment Jeonghan could change his mind about the arrangement. The pinging of his phone alerting him to a text was almost relieving, Soonyoung had sent a mass text informing every participant that a questionnaire had been emailed to each of them, and that it was to be completed before the week was out.

Abandoning his essay, Jisoo opened his browser and was staring at his cluttered inbox in a few clicks. The email from Soonyoung popped out at him ‘ _Questionnaire: To be completed together’_ and Jisoo let out an exasperated sigh. Sliding his smart phone from his pocket, he tapped through his contacts before hovering his finger over the call button; he’d never called Jeonghan before and suddenly he could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. Dismissing the pounding, he tapped the button and held the receiver to his ear. After too many rings, Jeonghan answered.

“Hello?” A groggy voice crackled through the phone.

“Jeonghan?”

“Mm-hm,” the line was dead for a moment as Jisoo pondered what to say.

“Were you asleep? It’s 2 in the afternoon.”

“No, why woul-,” Jeonghan’s lie was quickly foiled by a yawn that interrupted his sentence, “Okay I was having a quick nap, what’s the problem?”

“Well, while you were napping, I just got a text from Soonyoung - one of the guys running the study - he wants us to do this questionnaire.” Jisoo’s voice was monotone, he clicked the link through to the online questionnaire and began reading over the questions. The other end of the line was filled with yawns and noises of agreement. “Are you even listening to me Jeonghan?”

“Yeah, questionnaire thing, is there something up with it or something?” Jeonghan groaned and Jisoo’s ear was filled with banging and scuffling.

“What are you- oh whatever,” Jisoo rubbed his forehead, trying to prevent the onset of a headache, “it’s about how we met and how long we’ve been together and stuff, just basic profiling info but we need to fill it in together.”

The only noises from Jeonghan were ones of muffled chewing and the slamming of cupboards. Through a mouthful of food, he invited the younger boy around to his apartment, reeling off the address in one short breath.

“You want me to come over to yours? And why exactly should I do that, why can’t we go the library or something?” Jisoo wanted to keep his distance from Jeonghan as much as possible and visiting his apartment definitely wasn’t keeping a distance.

“If you’d rather do that sure, you can introduce me to your friends while we’re there and explain to them exactly why you’re taking part in a couples’ study with a guy, and, why he has a video of you doing some very ungodly things on his phone.” Jeonghan’s voice was nonchalant but Jisoo could picture the irritating smirk that would be painted on the genius’s face.

Already tired from a day of working on papers and writing music, Jisoo didn’t have the energy to argue, “Fine, I’ll be over in a bit.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

*

Old receipts and other unsightly rubbish was littered through the concrete building that housed Jeonghan’s apartment. Clutching his phone tighter in his hand and pulling the collar of his coat up to conceal his face, Jisoo slowly approached the address provided. A collection of old beer bottles rattled outside the faded green door, rusted brass numbers sat above a peephole. Jisoo cautiously knocked and waited for an answer. The sound of rushed steps and the rattle of a chain led up to the door swinging open to a surprisingly nice apartment.

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Jeonghan left the door wide open and retreated back to the couch, where an old wheezing laptop and a mound of blankets and pillows sat. His usual skinny jeans had been forgotten for a pair of loose sweat pants, most of his hair hung lose bar a small bun atop his head.

Jisoo closed the creaking door behind him and approached the kitchen’s breakfast bar, resting the bag of drinks he’d brought on it. The entire apartment felt faded and dark, tired blue walls surrounded the room filled with black and grey furniture, the shadows somehow making it homelier. Jisoo’s already numb fingertips noticed the lack of any sort of heating and he understood now why Jeonghan was wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. He finally plucked up the courage to join Jeonghan on the sunken black couch and, like everything else in the apartment, found it to be surprisingly comfortable.

“You can take off your coat you know?” Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at Jisoo’s awkward position, his hands were rested in his lap and his feet flat on the floor, “I know it’s cold but I have plenty of blankets to spare.”

Forcing a smile, Jisoo attempted to look a little more relaxed in the new environment, “I’m fine really, this coats quite comfortable.”

Refusing to leave the stubborn boy shivering, Jeonghan tossed a spare cover to Jisoo, who accepted it with a mumbled thanks.

The majority of the questions were multiple choice, lies that were easily decided by the two and admitted to memory. The tail of their relationship easily spun with a few clicks of a mouse and the tapping of keys.

“Oh this one’s good,” Jeonghan snapped his head around to face Jisoo, who had abandoned his coat over the back of the couch in favour of a soft woollen blanket, “how did we meet?”

Jisoo mused for a moment, “Through a mutual friend?”

“Really Jisoo? In what world would we have a mutual friend?”

Every time Jisoo attempted to voice his opinion, offer his insight, Jeonghan would shoot him down. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that Jeonghan had all the control in the situation, or that Jeonghan thought he was better than him, but Jisoo was quickly growing tired of being treated like an idiot.

“Let’s see…” Jeonghan continued on, unaware of how irritated Jisoo was by his blunt behaviour, “You’re studying music in university right? And I play bass, so what if we met in a music store?”

For a moment Jisoo sat, open mouthed and expressionless, before speaking, “Where do you pull this from?”

“You need to believe me more, I told you I was a good liar.”

Regardless of how much Jeonghan annoyed Jisoo, his cheeks flushed red at the sight of his smile. The cocky personality Jeonghan so proudly paraded around, mixed with his unexpected cuteness, made him dangerous in Jisoo’s books; He’d surely broken a few hearts in his time. Anxious to be done with the test and away from his confusing partner, Jisoo was pulling on his jacket before Jeonghan could tell him the questionnaire was over.

*

“Had another hot date?” Was all Jisoo was greeted by the moment he entered his dorm room.

Lost pages from textbooks were strewn across the floor, Hansol sat amongst them, furiously scribbling in a distressed notebook. Abandoned headphones, wrapped in duct tape, hung from messy bed sheets, muted rap music playing through them.

“I guess you could call it that.” After hours dedicated to his secret life, Jisoo returned to the reality of the countless papers he had to work on. Being with Jeonghan was like being in a bubble, filled with sarcastic comments, away from the world. Even though he was desperate to escape whenever Jisoo was trapped there, he couldn’t help but miss how it lifted the stress from his shoulders.

“So who is this girl? What’s her name? What’s she like?” Hansol’s words were almost unintelligible due the pen resting between his teeth.

Jisoo racked his brain for answers and began to vaguely describe Jeonghan, “Well er, she has blue hair and plays bass in a band…” Hansol mimed for him to continue, so he did, finding it almost too easy to gush about Jeonghan, “she has a laugh that’s almost adorable as her smile and a terrible habit for biting her lip.”

The lies seemed to convince the boy on the floor, who returned his focus to the beats flowing from his laptop, “You seem to really like her.”

“Yeah, maybe I do …” 


	3. Comfortable

**From: Jeonghan**

You really have the worst taste in music you know that right?

 

**To: Jeonghan**

What’s wrong with sexy can I? You have to agree it’s kind of catchy

 

**From: Jeonghan**

Jisoo… Have you actually listened to the lyrics, I think it might be the worst song in existence? You blush at the even the mention of kissing and you're listening to that song!

 

**To: Jeonghan**

I appreciate it for the music okay?!

 

**From: Jeonghan**

Even the music in its bad! Listen to Grace by Jeff Buckley, then message me when you've learnt your lesson

 

**To: Jeonghan**

Okay… That songs actually pretty good.

 

Still going to listen to sexy can I though

 

**From: Jeonghan**

Seriously? We're the most mismatched couple I could imagine, without my amazing acting no one would believe I was your boyfriend.

 

Jisoo read over the text again. Boyfriend. Even though he knew it was only part of their plan, he couldn't help but smile at the message. Deep in the pit of his stomach butterflies began to unfurl from their cocoons and flutter at the mere thought of the blue haired bassist. Their texting was becoming more frequent and Jisoo’s fingers itched to message him whenever his mind wasn’t preoccupied by more important matters. Jisoo promised to himself that he wouldn’t let his feelings get the better of him, that he’d keep his distance.

*

“You want me to come over now? It’s nearly ten, there’d be no way of me getting home.” Hansol’s ears perked up at the sound of his roommate’s barely hushed voice.

“Oh, I didn’t think that was okay…”, There was silence for a moment as Jisoo listened intently to whoever was on the other end, Hansol could almost hear the gulp in response, only peaking his interest further.

Without warning, Jisoo span his chair around and was facing a clearly distracted Hansol, who sat with his eyebrows raised in an open question, “Going out?”

Averting his gaze from the younger boy, Jisoo turned his attention to his own appearance, “Ah, you heard that? I’m just going to a friend’s for a bit, don’t worry about waiting up.” Hoping his nerves didn’t shake his voice, Jisoo collected his keys and phone from the desk and hurried out, a farewell ‘nice’ following him.

Shivering in the cold autumn air, Jisoo regretted rushing out and forgetting his coat, his only hope that the bus would arrive soon. His impatience was only soothed by the short texts exchanged between him and Jeonghan. At every possible opportunity Jisoo was poked fun at in some way, if it wasn’t his naivety or his terrible taste in music, it was his surprising uneasiness being out so late. Just as Jisoo began to lose feeling in his fingers, the 1004 pulled up. Thanking the heavens, Jisoo climbed aboard the late bus and payed his fair, claiming one of the many vacant seats.

Under the luminescent lights of the bus it felt as though his secrets were exposed. Surely he was reading too much into Jeonghan’s invitation, but a part of him clung to the idea that maybe his silly crush was mutual. The bus rattled across the city, rolling through puddles and spraying the pavement with rain water. Before Jisoo was able to collect his thoughts, he could see the faint glow of his stop in the distance and was rising from his seat. Still unsure of what awaited him he climbed down from the bus and was faced with a hooded figure.

A halo of light shone above their head, the dark of their sweatshirt contrasting starkly with the artificial lights of the shelter. Loose locks of lilac hair fell back to reveal a smiling Jeonghan, his hands folded into his oversized sleeves.

“I wondered when you’d get here.”

“I didn’t think you’d be waiting for me…”

“Ah, how could I leave you alone in the dark when you’re so scared?” All fears of what would happen that night disappeared in Jeonghan’s cheeky charms. Jisoo couldn’t deny being around the older boy made him happier, every anxiety that had plagued his thoughts seemed fade to nothing, replaced by Jeonghan’s childlike giggle. Without a word he started towards his building, Jisoo tottering behind him like a lost puppy.

Jeonghan strode with confidence, more comfortable in shadows of familiar streets than the pews of a church. Despite Jisoo still wanting to distance himself from Jeonghan, he was the only sense of comfort in the darkness closing in on them. Noticing the insecurity in him, Jeonghan moved closer, their arms brushing as they walked. A flush spread across Jisoo’s cheeks, he could feel the heat of Jeonghan’s body and smell the soft scent of his aftershave.

They remained like that, making their way towards Jeonghan’s flat in the stillness of the night Hesitant fingers tickled Jisoo’s palm before slipping to interlock with his, filling the space as though it were designed just for them. The boys’ gaze didn’t falter and no words were exchanged, silence being enough in the moment. Jisoo was sure Jeonghan could feel the quickened pulse thumping in his veins, the same way Jeonghan was sure Jisoo could feel his hands tremble.

With Jeonghan’s hand in his, the walk along the deserted streets no longer conjured fear in Jisoo and, before he knew it, they were standing in front of a familiar green door.

 As Jeonghan’s keys rattled in the door Jisoo’s nerves began to return. Under the blanket of stars Jeonghan didn’t feel so close, didn’t seem so real, but now all Jisoo knew was the feeling of their palms pushed together – and he wondered what it meant to Jeonghan.

Finally turning his keys in the rusted lock, Jeonghan pushed the door open and pulled Jisoo in. With a jangle he tossed the keys into a bowl, disconnecting their hands as he went to tug the sweatshirt off. Jisoo didn't realise he was staring, distracted by the faint trace of a happy trail revealed by Jeonghan’s rising t-shirt, until a voice pierced his bubble.

“Like what you see?” Just as quick as it had appeared Jeonghan’s stomach vanished back beneath the cotton of his top, leaving Jisoo burning red. His words stuck in his throat and his eyes dashed around the room, trying to settle on anything but the boy waiting for an answer.

“No, I, uh, mean, it’s not, you just took me by surprise…” Jisoo’s hands instinctively rose to rub the back of his neck, his eyes scanning the dark wood floor.

Jeonghan turned to continue into the living room with a laugh, “Does everything fluster you so much? First you’re so scared of the dark I have to hold your hand and now this.” His fingers brushed through his hair, pushing it back to display his sharp jawline.

Jisoo meekly approached the couch Jeonghan had collapsed into and took a seat, maintaining a sensible distance between them. Jeonghan already had the remote in hand, flipping through different movies quicker than Jisoo had time to read the titles. An old cushion was crushed against Jeonghan’s chest, his chin resting on the edge of it. Jisoo knew his focus should be on the screen as films flickered by, but stealing glances at the elder was too easy.

Finally, Jeonghan settled on a movie Jisoo had never heard of, the soft glow of the lamp gently illuminating the room was interrupted by the title screen spattered with deep red blood. Jisoo immediately regretted not paying closer attention as the one thing he hated began playing before his eyes. He was an intelligent and rational boy, he knew there were no ghosts in the shadows or monsters under his bed, but the child inside him still plagued his thoughts with images of creatures in the night.

As the movie continued to roll before his eyes, the blanket in his lap gradually moved further up, now grouped beneath his chin, he stared transfixed at the screen. Every jump scare and bloodcurdling scream pressed his fears deeper in and caused Jeonghan’s eyes to sparkle from the thrill. If he dared look away from the screen the shapes in the emptiness of Jeonghan’s dingy apartment transformed into horrors coming for him. He cowered deeper into the couch and didn’t notice just how close he was to Jeonghan until his head was pressing against his arm. The strangely familiar heat of his body calming Jisoo’s frantic thoughts and making his heart pump hard for a whole new reason. Glancing up at Jeonghan, Jisoo smiled meekly to the other who just gazed down at him, an eyebrow raised.

“Comfortable?” The cautious Jisoo moved to lean away but was stopped by an arm reaching towards the blanket covering him. Tugging it from Jisoo’s tight grasp, Jeonghan lay it over the both of them, the only thing between them now was the soft leather of the couch.

“I should’ve guessed you’d be scared, is that better?” Jeonghan’s voice was almost a whisper in his ear, so close now he could feel his breath on his neck, sending shivers down Jisoo’s spine. Jisoo mumbled in response, still uncertain where to settle himself in the new situation.

Jeonghan took the remote in his hand and the screen was filled with a library of movies. After a little consideration he picked a more Jisoo-friendly film and settled the controller on the arm rest. To Jisoo’s relief the next title screen that shone on screen was not a thriller, but a cheesy rom com.

“Heath Ledger looks so good in this!” The words slipped from Jisoo’s mouth, his hand shot to his lips and he turned to Jeonghan, eye’s wide, not used to opening admitting his fondness for male actors.

Jeonghan just giggled at the cute expression, a friendly smile on his lips, “You do know, I’m very aware that you are in fact gay? We did meet in a gay club, there’s no need to worry about saying stuff like that.”

The realisation that he didn’t have to hide any part of himself around Jeonghan hit Jisoo like a ten tonne weight. After years of watching what he said, avoiding the topic of relationships and distancing himself from anyone who became suspicious, he finally had someone who wouldn’t judge him for something he couldn’t help. For the first time since he’d met Jeonghan, Jisoo was glad that, despite the ridiculous consequences, he was part of his strange life.

Heath Ledger’s voice filled the room, sweetly harmonised by a tired eyed Jisoo. At some point in the movie he’d nestled himself into Jeonghan’s side, the elders arm now casually draped over him. Calloused fingers drew circles over Jisoo’s tan skin, the gentle brushes on his exposed arm soothing him into a blissful sleep.

Soft breaths escaped Jisoo’s parted lips, his tired eyes finally taking their well-deserved rest. Jeonghan hadn’t said anything when the sleeping boy had cuddled into him, and he didn’t say anything to wake him now. Taking in the opportunity to admire his features, a familiar warmth filled his chest, and he was glad he hadn’t let his nerves get the best of him earlier that afternoon.

Silently, he thanked Seokmin for scheduling the interview so suddenly, forcing them to come together. The foreign film fell into background noise and Jeonghan’s eyes drooped to close, resting his head on the boy he was holding, he drifted to sleep.  


	4. Questioning

The heavy weight of a protective arm held Jisoo in place as he attempted to lift himself from his slumber. A weak sunrise shone through the curtain, outlining Jeonghan’s sleeping face in golden light. After the relaxed evening they’d spent together, Jisoo didn’t feel as nervous being pressed against Jeonghan, he didn’t feel the need to jump away. He wallowed in the peace the early morning had brought, watching the rise and fall of Jeonghan’s chest and admiring the gently illuminated features of the man beside him.

“You have a terrible habit of doing that you know?” To Jisoo’s surprise, Jeonghan was awake and gazing at him with a sleepy smile.

Unable to control his blush, Jisoo averted his gaze, “Doing what?”

Cold crept across Jisoo’s skin where the heat of Jeonghan’s arm had once been, rough fingers moving to hold his face, forcing him to meet Jeonghan’s eyes, “Watching me.”

For a moment, Jisoo could have sworn his heart stopped under Jeonghan’s melting gaze. The warm eyes that flickered down momentarily, considering the touch of Jisoo’s soft lips, went unnoticed by the bewitched boy. Capturing his lip between his teeth, Jeonghan dropped his hand from its hold on Jisoo.

“We should get ready.” Leaving Jisoo in shock on the sofa, Jeonghan pulled himself up and strolled towards the kitchen.

Jisoo’s thoughts were clouded with angelic images of Jeonghan, the way his fading hair shone in the light and the devilish look in his eye drew Jisoo in further. The smart part of him knew he was in big trouble, but the fluttering in his gut thought otherwise. Eventually, he composed himself enough to follow Jeonghan to the kitchen, finding the other happily whisking eggs.

A comfortable silence filled breakfast, the two occasionally pausing to glance at the other sitting across from them; one pair of eyes filled with a questioning curiosity, the other gleaming with knowledge.

Finishing the last of his food, Jisoo addressed the other, who cocked his head in interest, “What time do we need to be there?”

“Oh well, Seungcheol – you know the one who’s always with that short, angry, one? – He said he’d give us a lift.” Rising from his seat, Jeonghan placed the empty plates into the sink and lent on the counter.

Jisoo mimicked his actions, resting his weight on the chair he’d been sitting on, “Short angry one? You mean Jihoon?”

At the beginning of the course, Jeonghan had been much more willing to speak to the other participants, but Jisoo had been less eager. Despite this, he had somehow caught the attention of the pastel haired Jihoon, who watched him with hawk eyes.

Simply nodding in response, Jeonghan gestured to Jisoo’s dishevelled hair, “Do you want to shower?”

A routine redness spread over Jisoo’s cheeks as he realised the state of his bed head, “If that’s okay...”

“Of course it is, I can lend you some clothes too if you need it.”

Holding back a smile at Jeonghan’s hospitality, Jisoo was lead to the bathroom and quickly directed to where and what everything was. Left alone, he pulled off the clothes he’d slept in and stepped under the warm water, allowing it to wash away the fog that always filled his head around Jeonghan. When he’d lathered himself in a body wash that wasn’t his and his hair smelt of the scent that had filled his dreams the night before, he wrapped himself in a fluffy towel and poked his head out the door.

“Jeonghan?” He called cautiously, the other popping out from the living room.

“Oh, I’ll get some clothes for you.” Jeonghan’s eyes lingered a little longer than a moment on Jisoo’s exposed shoulders, glistening with beads of water.

Vanishing for a minute, he re-emerged from his bedroom with a pile of folded clothes in hand, extending them out to Jisoo. The other took them gratefully, missing the pink glow of Jeonghan’s cheeks and the quick brush of his tongue across his lips.

*

With only a few minutes until Seungcheol was due to pick them up, Jeonghan was finally dressed in an oversized jumper and black hat to match, the cute concept forgotten. A horn beeped outside the building. They collected their shoes and were in the back seat of Seungcheol’s car before the clock struck 10.

The journey was filled with easy conversation between Jeonghan and Seungcheol, the two talking like they’d known each other for years, an easy friendship blossoming. The other two occupants were far more quiet, the only thing between them was Jihoon’s scrutinising gaze. Jisoo shrunk deeper into his seat and felt the ache of his muscles creep up on him. Pushing his shoulders back, he attempted to massage out the on setting tenseness.

“Jisoo, you okay there?”  Seungcheol’s voice was caring and his eyebrows scrunched at the sight of the boy in the rear view mirror.

Before Jisoo could answer, Jeonghan had, “Oh, we fell asleep on the couch last night, so we’re both a little stiff.”

Seungcheol nodded, satisfied with the answer, but Jihoon’s eyes narrowed further and he opened his mouth for the first time, “You don’t say much do you, Jisoo?”

The tension between the two was heavy in the air. By the twiddling of his fingers and bobbing of his Adam’s apple, Jeonghan could see Jisoo’s nerves bubbling to the surface. In an attempt to soothe him, he interlocked their fingers, hoping it’d have the same effect as the night before.

With a grateful smile to Jeonghan, Jisoo’s heart slowed a little and he answered, “I’m sorry, I guess I’m just shy…”

The interrogation stopped there, as Seungcheol pulled into the parking lot of the university’s psychology department, and they piled out the car.

*

Seokmin and Soonyoung were nowhere to be seen when they arrived, the only people in the room were the ice cream haired boy and his boyfriend, speaking rapidly in Chinese. Names and stories were told, the gaps filled with the laugher of the 6 boys. The exchange students had met when Minghao had been in search of a Korean tutor and found Jun, while Jihoon and Seungcheol were unexpected high school sweethearts.

“He just wouldn’t leave me alone, I’d be practicing guitar and he’d appear outside the room with a dumb grin on his face.” No matter how irritated Jihoon attempted to sound, there was a fondness in his voice that anyone could hear.

Seungcheol’s face was lit up with the same smile he’d worn the day Jihoon said yes, “It worked though, didn’t it? We’re together now!”

The conversations between the 6 boys and other couples in the room halted when the two energetic psychologists entered.

“Hello everybody! Sorry we’re late!” Seokmin bounced into the room first, holding up his hands to wave to everyone as he greeted them.

“Yeah, we were a little busy.” An amused grin was plastered on Soonyoung’s face.

After the strange researchers calmed down enough, the interviews began and before they knew it, it was Jeonghan and Jisoo’s turn.

*

In the centre of the room they were called into sat an old loveseat and two armchairs, which were occupied by Soonyoung and Seokmin. Quietly taking their spot on the sagging couch, Jeonghan and Jisoo patiently waited for the questioning to begin. The clipboard in Soonyoung’s lap was heavy with notes and the camera in Seokmin’s hands aimed at the couple.

Throughout the interview the two barely strayed from their list of questions, Soonyoung scribbling furiously as Jeonghan spoke, his hand still gripping tightly to Jisoo’s. From questions about their schedules, to more personal ones that were guaranteed to make Jisoo blush, the whole ordeal went smoothly.

“And the final question,” Soonyoung looked up, locking eyes with Jisoo, “Could you tell us more about how you met? On your questionnaire you didn’t go into much detail.”

There was a pause for a moment where Jisoo expected Jeonghan to spiel off a new lie, as he always did, but just like the two interviewers he was waiting on Jisoo.

“Well, uh, I’m studying music in University right now,” Soonyoung’s focus returned to note taking and Seokmin concentrated on keeping the camera steady, “so naturally I was looking around a music store in town.”

Glancing at Jeonghan for support, Jisoo found it hard to look away from his encouraging expression, “I was interested in buying a new guitar and Jeonghan approached me, I was quite shocked by him at first.”

The story trailed off, the details were thin but Soonyoung still smiled, “I guess I should ask Jeonghan then, what made you approach Jisoo?”

Easily slipping into the lie, Jeonghan constructed a whole alternate meeting for them, very different from the reality, “Well I was there to buy a new lead for my amp, I play bass, and I heard the most beautiful voice coming from the guitar section. I’m too curious for my own good, so I approached him. It was a bit of a struggle but I, eventually, got his number”

Jisoo just smiled meekly through Jeonghan’s laughter, the memory of their real meeting still a blurred night of deafening music and bright lights. The day after it all, he thought it was a mistake; but right then, his hand resting warmly in Jeonghan’s, he didn’t regret it as much, he only wished it’d been the simple story Soonyoung had been told.

*

When the anxiety inducing interview was over, the two were greeted by the other participants in the corridor. Seungcheol casually threw his arm over Jeonghan’s shoulder and the two Chinese boys attempted to strike up a conversation with the silent Jisoo. The equally silent Jihoon followed the group, his eyes still filled with a lingering suspicion about Jisoo.

After a short walk through the busy campus, the couples were seated around a table in the restaurant Seungcheol had chosen for them. Their orders were placed and conversation and drinks were flowing smoothly. The more they talked, the more they discovered they had in common, each’s true love based in music. The only mystery left on the table was Jisoo, who’s mouth opened only to eat or laugh, Jeonghan talking enough for the two of them.

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol’s voice caught his attention, his day dream cut short, “I know earlier Jisoo said he was shy.”

While Jisoo had excused himself to the bathroom, the inquisitive couple took their opportunity to quench their curiosity.

Jeonghan nodded, his eyes narrowing. Where was this going?

“Well, he does seem kind of…”

“Awkward, even with you.” Interjected Jihoon, cutting his boyfriend short.

“Ah, that,” For the first time, Jeonghan’s voice took on a more serious tone, “honestly, he’s not used to all this couple-y stuff, I know we’ve been together for nearly a year but, well,” Pausing again, he checked Jisoo was nowhere around, only increasing the interest in his listeners, “he’s only been out for around 3 months.”

The two leaned away in synch, nodding their heads, finally grasping the situation. Minghao and Jun nodded to each other, knowing too well what it was like to be newly out in a foreign country.

Arriving back at the table, instead of a piercing stare following Jisoo to his seat, Jihoon’s eyes were softer and more understanding.

“Who are you messaging?” Jisoo’s fingers tapped away at the screen, replying to his text before Jeonghan.

“Oh it’s just Hansol asking what I’m up to.” Slipping his phone back into borrowed jeans, Jisoo continued, “It’s getting kind of late and he hadn’t heard from me.” 

Jeonghan peered out the window and silently agreed with Jisoo, “We should probably get going, I’m tired from sleeping on that couch”

Rising from the table, the two bid their early farewells and exited the restaurant into the setting sun. Naturally taking Jisoo’s hand in his, Jeonghan started the walk towards the bus stop.

“You’ve been doing that all day,” Jisoo lifted their joined hands to illustrate his point, “why?”

Jeonghan watched their shadows grow and bend, their steps falling together, “You seemed nervous, I thought it might calm you down.”

“I’m not nervous now though.” They stopped in front of the bus timetable and Jisoo angled himself to face Jeonghan, who’s eyes were tracing the stiches in his jumper.

“I am.” It was almost a whisper, a rosy tint colouring Jeonghan’s cheeks.

Stomach bubbling with anticipation, Jisoo considered Jeonghan’s expression

“Why?”

Jisoo had barely breathed the question when his lips were met by an impatient kiss. The soft, shy lips were nothing like the boy with rough fingers and a sharp jawline, but they moulded themselves to Jisoo’s in a way only Jeonghan’s could. Desperate to get his message across, Jeonghan conveyed every emotion in the short sweet peck, ending it before Jisoo had time to react. 

“It looks like your bus is here.”

Jisoo nodded, mouth agape.

“Talk to you later, okay?”

Jeonghan’s smile didn’t vanish in the whole time it took Jisoo to clamber onto the bus, his brain still processing what had just happened between the two of them.

As Jisoo fell asleep that night, he could still see Jeonghan’s face illuminated by his grin, cheeks glowing red, the ghost of the kiss still on his lips.


	5. Gentlemen Don't

_Buzz._

The professors writing on the board was barely legible. Rough annotations were scribbled over the sheet music in front of Jisoo, he’d have to copy this up later off Seungkwan.

_Buzz._

Honestly, when it came to classical music Jisoo couldn’t find the energy to focus on it, the orchestral pieces were mind-numbingly boring once you’d listened to them fifty plus times.

_Buzz._

Having lost his place again in the sheet music, Jisoo just stared helplessly down at the paper, waiting for the clip being played to be over.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Even Seungkwan had started to noticed the persistent vibrations coming from Jisoo’s pocket, shooting him a look each time.

_Buzz._

Cursing himself for not putting his phone on silent, Jisoo tried to refocus himself on his teacher, who was now addressing the class directly.

_Buzz._

Jisoo took the opportunity to pull his phone out and check who was bothering him when his professor turned his back on the students.

 

**From: Jeonghan**

Hey! Are you busy? Come meet me!

 

**From: Jeonghan**

Jisoo, are you there?

 

**From: Jeonghan**

Jisoo! You know it’s rude to ignore people, right?

 

**From: Jeonghan**

JISOO!!

 

**From: Jeonghan**

Ah, is this about the other day? If you come see me I promise I can explain…

 

**From: Jeonghan**

Please Jisoo, I’ll even come meet you for a change

 

**From: Jeonghan**

Oh, you’re in class now aren’t you!? Sorry for bothering you, I’ll see you later

 

The phone in his hand buzzed again, another message coming through. Scanning the words quickly Jisoo felt his stomach drop.

 

**From: Jeonghan**

I’m waiting for you outside class, it ends soon right?

 

Jisoo’s fears were interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

“Mr Hong, would you care to share with us what, exactly, is more interesting than my lesson?”

His voice a lump in his throat, Jisoo violently shook his head, his phone vanishing beneath the desk. The entire class’s eyes were on him, including Seungkwan’s.

“So who was it who thought they were important enough to interrupt my education?” Seungkwan asked once the lesson was over, the pair were the last two in the classroom. Placing each thing carefully into his bag, Jisoo hoped Seungkwan would get bored and leave before him.

“No one. Just a friend.” Slinging his bag over his back, Jisoo started climbing the stairs to the exit, Seungkwan tailing him.

“Well which one was it then? No one or a friend?”

“No one. You know you and Hansol are the only friends I have.” Keeping his voice light, Jisoo tried to charm the diva into dropping the subject.

Pleased with the answer, Seungkwan exited the room first and marched on, expecting Jisoo to follow.

Being the last to exit the classroom, Jisoo had hoped he'd spot the familiar mop of hair as quick as possible and vanish with its owner, but nothing was ever that easy.

The hallway was empty. Absolutely no one was there. Jisoo’s head shot from side to side, but Jeonghan was nowhere to be seen.

 

**To: Jeonghan**

Where are you?!

 

Glaring at his phone Jisoo waited for what felt like years for a reply. Soon enough a notification popped onto the screen.

 

**From: Jeonghan**

It lives! I wondered when you were going to answer.

I'm on one of the benches down from your building. Was I supposed to guess which room you were in?

 

Realising his idiocy, Jisoo held the strap of his bag and followed the familiar path out the department. The only bench outside the building was just a little down and, as Jisoo headed towards it and its occupant, he noticed something new.

“Your hairs not blue.”

“Hello to you too Sherlock,” Jeonghan had an unusually joyful disposition, his newly blonde hair enhancing his angelic disguise.

Taking the seat next to Jeonghan, Jisoo dropped his heavy backpack to the floor and tried to smile a little, “Sorry. Hi.”

“How are you practically blushing already? Am I just that handsome?”

“I'm not- I mean you are- I mean not like- I just.” Jisoo gave up, unable to form a sentence in his defence.

Jeonghan leaned back, letting his head fall a little to watch the sky, arms either side of himself, “Is this because of what happened on Saturday? What I did?”

The question hung in the air, Jisoo moving his hand to his mouth where a smile had grown. At the mere mention of the kiss, Jisoo felt as though he were back in the moment.

“You know why I did it, right?” Cool and collected, Jeonghan looked down on the red faced boy, who was neither saying yes nor no.

“So you don't? Well I guess it doesn't matter then.”

Jisoo suddenly piped up, unsure what he was objecting but not stopping himself. Part of him wanted to hope it was that Jeonghan liked him, that there was something growing between them, but, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget why he was there, and how good of an actor Jeonghan was. This could all be a huge practical joke and Jisoo wasn't ready to be heartbroken.

“I could always do it again, maybe you'll know then?” Jisoo shook his head, knocking away Jeonghan’s hand from beneath his chin.

“No? I guess you didn't like it then,” the burn in Jisoo’s cheeks turned a deeper shade of red, causing Jeonghan to smirk, “or are you scared someone will see us?”

Remembering the events that had happened just a few days before, Jisoo wondered how Jeonghan could switch so quickly between the cool guy before him and Jeonghan with a childlike grin and rosy cheeks.

“Why did you want to see me?” Instead of the steady voice Jisoo had hoped would come out, the question was a squeak of a whisper.

“I was bored and I have 2 things for you.” Jeonghan’s voice was flat, his hand reaching into the pocket of his black letterman, producing 3 tickets and giving them to Jisoo.

“This is 3 things.” Was all he answered, too confused to thank Jeonghan properly.

“Really observant today aren't we? That's one of the things dumb dumb. They're tickets to see my band tomorrow night, I thought you could bring some friends too.” Jeonghan’s voice was steady but the way he rushed over the words, only looking at Jisoo when he was finished, showed he wasn't as calm as he seemed.

Finally remembering his manners, Jisoo thanked Jeonghan and put the tickets in his bag, “What's the second thing?”

“That's a surprise for later, for now I think it's time we eat.” Before Jisoo could stop him he was being pulled up by Jeonghan and led off campus.

*

“Can't we sit nearer the back?” Jisoo anxiously glanced around the familiar café, shielding his face from view using one of the menus.

Jeonghan tugged the menu away from Jisoo and flipped it open, scanning the list of desserts and refreshments. Keeping his head low Jisoo watched out the window for anyone who might recognise him.

“Why would we want to do that? The window seats are very desirable.” Placing the menu back down, Jeonghan called over waiter, who's bright blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail.

The androgynous server greeted them with a small bow and noted down their orders, Jeonghan picking for the two of them.

Jisoo’s eyes followed the waiter to the counter, where he handed the order to an older boy with brown hair. He could've swore he saw the two glance at the table with a smirk, but maybe it was a trick of the light.

Jeonghan’s voice called him back to reality, “Do you come here a lot then? Because if you do, you're clueless.”

“Sometimes with Hansol and Seungkwan, what do you mean I'm clueless?”

“He,” Jeonghan pointed a finger towards the boy who had recently served them, “is dating him.” Jeonghan’s finger snapped over to the small gap through which you could see the kitchen, a broad shouldered baker easily seen through the gap.

“And how do you know that?” Jisoo asked, having just seen the two exchange nothing beyond pleasantries.

“I know Ren; he visits the club I play at sometimes with Baekho.”

Jisoo thought about the tickets sitting in his bag, he hadn't bothered to check the venue, “Wait your concerts in a gay club?”

Ren appeared again, carrying a tray of sweet treats, “Oh, you're having another concert?”

Jeonghan softly chuckled at the intrusion and Jisoo just stared, confusion painted on his face.

“Yes Ren, I am.” The waiter nodded a little and disappeared into the kitchens.

“Don't worry about feeling too out of place at the club, I think you'll find it quite familiar.”

Jisoo drew himself back, his voice falling to a whisper, “it's not…”

When Jeonghan nodded Jisoo groaned, leaning into the seat.

“I know you don't really want to go there again, even though you did seem to enjoy it last time, but please come,” Jeonghan pulled Jisoo’s hand off the table, pouting with his best puppy dog eyes, “for me.”

The way Jeonghan’s entire face lit up when Jisoo said yes was worth stepping foot in that club again. Maybe he could replace the bad memories with better ones.

*

“You have froth on your lip.”

Jisoo looked up from the coffee he was cradling and wiped his top lip. Sighing at his frugal attempt, Jeonghan reached forward, resting Jisoo’s chin on his hand and wiping away the cream from the corner of his mouth. His hand rested there for a moment, neither of them moving as Jisoo’s cheeks grew redder.

Breaking their eye contact, Jeonghan called over Ren, who was now sat on the counter with his boyfriend.

“There's a shop I want to go, if we're going to get there before it closes we should leave.” Not giving Jisoo a chance, Jeonghan paid for the whole bill and the two were headed out the café as the last of the coffee and cake vanished.

Out of habit, Jeonghan naturally went to hold the others hand in his, his fingers used to the familiar warmth.

“Not here.” Jisoo snapped his hand away and buried it in his pocket. Jeonghan tried to hide his disappointment.

After taking a few turns down roads Jisoo was unfamiliar with, Jeonghan had led them to a small store, lights barely visible through the covered windows. Cautious of the dark alley and dusty doorway, Jisoo stayed in Jeonghan’s shadow when they entered.

The walls were lined with guitars, acoustic and electric, the back wall heavy with beautiful basses. Jisoo’s eyes sparkled in admiration and his fingers longed to strum the strings.

“I thought you might like it here.” Jeonghan laced his fingers around Jisoo’s wrist and dragged the distracted boy toward the back of the shop where there stood a collection of stools.

The two sat, an acoustic guitar resting on Jisoo’s knee, Jeonghan patiently waiting for him to begin.

Plucking at the strings and pressing his fingers on the frets he strummed a familiar tune. Jeonghan’s eyes closed, his body swaying to the music.

_“You run your fingers across my lips,_

_No, I've never felt like this before,_

_Well, I know I'm young but I've known love,_

_And I know I’d know an angel if I saw one,_

_But I know very well, Gentlemen don't kiss and tell”_

Jisoo’s trembling fingers slipped from their place and the soft melody of the song was interrupted by the clashing of chords.

The weight of the guitar was gone from his knee and Jeonghan had propped it on his own, tentatively pressing fingers to strings.

“Show me?”

Expert fingers shaped the pupils into the right chord before nodding for him to strum. Jeonghan did, and a harmony of notes sang from the instrument. They kept going like this, Jisoo moving each individual digit gently into position, his other arm settled on Jeonghan’s shoulder.

Despite Jeonghan’s attempts to focus on the song he was being taught, Jisoo’s soothing breaths on the nape of his neck were very distracting. Warmth radiated from Jisoo, his voice low and close, his hands moving across the guitar as though it were made of glass.

Forgetting the song he was supposed to be learning, Jeonghan turned to admire Jisoo, who was still explaining the next section with an excited passion. When Jeonghan’s fingers stopped moving on command their gazes met, faces only a hairs breadth from one another. Unlike the first time, Jisoo saw the eyes opposite him flicker down; he saw the question in them when they met his again.

He felt the warmth of Jeonghan’s mouth, the way surprised lips moved against his, the way his heart pumped harder in his chest and his cheeks burnt red. He felt calloused finger tips brush his cheek, he felt his eyes flicker open and the sensation of Jeonghan’s breath on his lips when the kiss was over.

“I’m sorry.” Jisoo was on his feet and headed for the exit, Jeonghan still fixed in his seat with the guitar on his knee. By the time Jeonghan reached the door and had dashed towards the way they’d come from, Jisoo was gone.

Cursing himself, Jeonghan pulled his phone from his pocket and didn’t hesitate to press the call button. His hair was a mess from nervous fingers brushing it in every direction, his teeth pressing down harder on this lip with every ring. When Jisoo finally answered, all Jeonghan could do was sigh his name in relief. The line remained quiet, the rush of cars buzzing in the background, laboured breaths the only reply.

“Jisoo,” Jeonghan’s tone was caring and almost motherly, “are you crying?”

“No.” Jisoo lied through a sniffle, his throat raw.

“Jisoo, I -”

“Jeonghan, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

 The beeping of the dead line haunted Jeonghan’s sleep, guilt heavy in his stomach. Selfish actions driven by selfish desires had hurt the one good, pure, thing in Jeonghan’s life. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is also cross posted on AFF :)


End file.
